


I've got this, bro

by Ludovica



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has a certain fantasy - and actually, he never wanted to let anybody know about it. But Gamzee definitely is one persuasive motherfucker... And being the caring moirail he is, he decides to fulfill this fantasy of Karkat's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got this, bro

Gamzee’s hand is cool and heavy on your shoulder. He squeezes it gently and you turn around in your chair, looking up at his painted face. It might be the first time in weeks that you don’t immediately start to cast slurs on your moirail as soon as you see him (just like you do with everybody else). There is something like uncertainty in his eyes, but it vanishes when you make eye contact, and his face returns to its usual calm, asininely serene expression.

You stand up, and he hugs you. Your head hardly reaches his chest, and you nuzzle his shirt while he runs a hand over one of your pathetically nubby horns.

Then he just grabs your arm, roughly, but not painfully. Even if you didn’t want to follow, you would not actually have a fucking choice. He pulls you towards the couch in the corner of your room, and you don’t even try to put up an act when he sits down and drapes your tiny, stocky body over his lap. He takes your wrists into his hands and puts a pair of shackles around them, soft ones, leather or something, you’re not quite sure where he has gotten them from. Though, the fine, jade-colored seams do give you a certain, highly disturbing, incredibly mortifying idea – one you really don’t actually want to fucking think about.

He doesn’t ask you if you’re ready or anything. You’re pretty glad that he doesn’t. Your blood pusher is pumping like a fucking rhythm-setting cylinder-shaped music utensil, and while you’re sure that he has to feel it pounding against his bony thigh, you are not all that sure if you would actually tell him to go on if he asked you for consent. He wouldn’t be doing this if you hadn’t asked him. Or rather, if he hadn’t coaxed you to tell him about this little… wish of yours. You didn’t actually want to tell him about that shit. He wasn’t supposed to know what kind of fucked up pervert you are. But he, well… He can be pretty damn convincing if he wants to be.

And now this is where your sincerity got you. And you have no damn idea if you should be scared out of your stunted wits or if you should be fucking ashiver with anticipation. However, when he shifts to let you put your elbows onto the couch and traps your legs between his, your thinkpan is flooded by a so downright depraved mix of anticipation and alarm that makes it absolutely impossible for you to keep being an insecure asshole. It’s hard to believe how fucking strong his legs are – you try to pedal slightly, but while you still can move your lower legs, your thighs are completely immobilized, as if Gamzee’s lap was some kind of fucking vise…

You close your eyes for a second and take a deep breath when you feel Gamzee’s hand at your butt. He hesitates for a second, then he strokes your head with the other hand, gently rubbing the base of one of your horns.

“Don’t worry bro…” he rasps. “I’ve got this.”

A hot shiver runs through your body when he grabs the waistband of you pants and pulls them down together with your briefs, exposing your butt. You instantly blush, and even more so when you feel his big, cool hand stroking your butt cheeks – then he lands the first blow.

Your breath hitches with the force of it, even though you know that he hasn’t even struck all that hard. Nevertheless you let out a low whimper and a breathed “Fuck…”, and your body starts to shiver slightly. He strokes your spanked buttock, then he draws his hand back again – and just moments later you feel the same stinging pain, this time on your other butt cheek. Heat floods your brain, and you start to growl lowly, start to fight against his clutch. You try to kick out, you rear up, you yank at the handcuffs – but to no effect. The next two slaps come raining down, and the grasp of his legs just becomes even more determined. You panic slightly when you feel a gasp rising in your throat with the next blow. You struggle harder – now you even try to ram your elbow into Gamzee’s side.

But your moirail is having nothing of this. He just grabs the connecting chain of the cuffs and holds your hands down on the bed on it, then he deals out another blow, a harder one this time.

“Calm the fuck down, bro…” he whispers hoarsely, growling lowly. You instantly tense up, but the feeling of his stupid long fingers gently stroking the small of your back calms you again. However, the next blow follows just seconds later, and it sends shivers of pain through your body, pain that somehow transforms into the strangest kind of pleasure before it reaches your thinkpan. You gasp lowly, and you can nearly feel the smirk of your moirail looking down on you. His hand strokes down over the juncture between your butt and your thighs, and you can’t help compressing your legs.

His next words make your breath not simply hitch, but completely start back right out of your respiratory tract as soon as you take it.

“You motherfucking like that, don’t you, little slut?”

Your loin starts to prickle like fuck at the same time as you gasp for air – which results in a mortifying moan escaping from your gibber hole.

You start to flail around again. But again, the only thing that earns you is another blow, harder this time, making you moan again.

“That’s what I’m motherfucking all up and talking about…” Gamzee chuckles, and spanks you again. Your face is burning like a fucking candy red light bulb by now.

And another blow – your butt feels raw already, and this excruciatingly strange warmth spreads all over your body. You shiver slightly – especially your thighs – and your breath is heavy and frantic. You have no idea what’s happening with your body… You’ve had this perverted fantasy so often, but you wouldn’t actually have anticipated it to feel so… intense.

The next blow makes you moan louder, and you instantly start to thrash around again. The intensity of these sensations make you panic once more.

“Fuck it, Gamzee, stop this bullshit! I don’t want this crap anymore!” You try to get away from his hand, but it’s no use, again. “Stop it! Let me go, you fucking pathetic asshole!”

Another sharp spank comes down on your butt, and you rear up in surprise. Okay, maybe not in surprise. The moan coming over your lips definitely doesn’t sound surprised.

“Not gonna happen, bro…” he growls, running his claws through the upper cleft between your buttocks. You whine and squirm on his lap, tears welling up when he hits you again.

“Fuck, you can’t do that, assclown! Let me go!” Your voice is a bit too high-pitched for your tastes, and once again your whining doesn’t get you anywhere. Gamzee just chuckles and spanks you again.

You don’t feel betrayed, though, not at all, even though you know that you maybe should be. But you have talked with Gamzee about this before. That it could happen that you start to struggle. And you told him that you wanted to pull this off. No matter how dirty your language became during it, no matter how much you struggled and curse.

And after all, you didn’t use your safeword. You don’t know why. Okay, maybe you know. Maybe you just really like this strange feeling. And why not? You loved it in your fantasies.

Another blow. Again you moan, though a little bit more open this time, even though you start to struggle again, berating him with the worst slurs you can think up with your thinkpan clouded like that. Gamzee just tightens his grasp.

“Don’t behave like a motherfucking long-eared pack beast”, he growls, though you can clearly hear the amusement in his voice. It makes you feel hot with another kind of pleasure – something that’s completely different from that his hands are giving you.

“It’s all so motherfucking obvious how much you love this, you little whore…” The burning heat of your butt slowly spreads to your crotch, making you squirm slightly uncomfortably. “Fuck this, you fucking prick! Fucking let me go!”

He punishes you with another resounding whack on your rump.

“Getting all hot and bothered from getting your little hooker-bum thrashed, don’t you? Such a motherfucking cute little whore…” Your whole body jerks forward with the next spanking, and you’re panting by now, like the whore he calls you.

“Motherfucking little mutant whore likes getting his hide tanned, huh? Your cheeks are all up and motherfucking candy red by now… I bet if I wouldn’t hold your legs down, you’d be spreading them right now, wouldn’t you? Just like the motherfucking bulge-slut you are…”

His words make the pleasure pulsating through your body get even stronger, while your head starts spinning with his comments about your mutant blood. You are fucking sure that, if anybody else had said that, you’d be out with your safeword and out of the door in a fucking nanosecond, but with Gamzee… It’s okay, it really is. More than that, actually…

You shiver like fuck by now, and your moans are mixing with pleading little whimpers, making the slander you still spit at him absolutely futile – your ass sure as hell has to be red like a fucking cherry, there is no other way in the bulgesucking universe how it could hurt that much without even being hit otherwise.

The next spanking makes you cry out, but as soon as the first shock is gone, you whine and moan again. The spinning in your head won’t stop, and you’re fucking sure that your reproduction slit is open by now. You just hope that your bulge doesn’t start to come out… As great as this is, it would be just fucking mortifying to have your bulge rub all over your moirail’s thigh… Let alone fucking depraved.

Though you guess this whole act is already depraved enough…

“Panting like a motherfucking port harlot by now, aren’t you… Aw yeah, you really all up and love this, you depraved little motherfucker…” Two spankings in sharp succession, half-aimed at the back of your thighs now, follow his words, making you flinch and mewl in pain and pleasure. “Perverted little bitch…”

“Fuck…” is all you can still get out, squeaking rather than actually yelling. Tears are running over your cheeks by now, but you really couldn’t care less, not a tiny percentage of absolutely zero. Your whole body feels incredible, sore and raw and tingling and pulsating and great… Your ass feels kind of numb by now, but every single stroke still sends dizzying surges of pain and pleasure through your body. Your reproduction slit is all open now, your nook has fucking started to pulsate. You want to press your thighs even farther together, but obviously this order to your body changes its nature while it is heading for its destination, and instead you start to rut frantically against Gamzee’s thigh, trying to ease the heat and need running through your whole fucking body and culminating between your legs.

Gamzee reacts with another blow, harder than those before, pushing you forwards and at the same time thrusting your crotch harder against his leg – though you can’t really say if that was deliberate or just coincidental.

“Look at that, little mutant slut all up and humping my leg all like a motherfucking woof beast in heat… Such a slutty, dirty, twisted little motherfucker…” Another blow, and again you moan as if you were paid for it.

“You’re such a motherfucking depraved little pervert… You’d totally even spread your legs for your motherfucking moirail, wouldn’t you, my cute little mutant slut? You’d lay all down in front of him and spread your legs and open your motherfucking slit with your fingers like the needy hustler you are and beg your motherfucking pale partner to fuck your greedy little candy nookie…” Each of his sentences comes with multiple blows, and soon you lose every control over your body. You start to moan and mewl incessantly, an endless stream of “Fuck…” flowing over your lips, and you just can’t stop humping his thigh, rubbing your bulge all over it, not even remotely thinking about how excruciatingly mortifying and perverted an act this is. You just want Gamzee to keep spanking you, to keep talking, to keep berating you like that… And you are fucking lucky, because that seems to be exactly what Gamzee is planning to do.

“And you’d moan for him like now, just like motherfucking now, while he uses your motherfucking little mutant body like a masturbation sleeve, and then you’d let him all use you as a motherfucking pail and spill all of his juice in that insatiable whore hole of yours…”

The thought of something as fucking twisted like that makes your body rear up again. Gamzee deals out one final blow, and without being able to do anything to hold it back, you spill your candy red genetic material all over his leg.

The blows stop. Instead, Gamzee lets go of the chain between your handcuffs and loosens the grip of his legs, then he pulls you up on his lap. Your butt and a few spots on the back of your thighs burn like fire, but it only takes a few low mewls to make Gamzee gently move you farther back, so that only your thighs are in contact with his lap now. “Everything’s fine now, bro…” he whispers and hugs you to his chest, rubbing his long nose against the base of your horns, sure as hell smearing all of his stupid face paint into your hair. Once again, you couldn’t care less.


End file.
